Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for operating a DC data center.
Discussion of Related Art
Centralized data centers for computer, communications and other electronic equipment have been in use for a number of years. Typical centralized data centers contain numerous enclosures or racks of equipment (e.g., servers, network equipment, or other devices) that require power, cooling and connections to communication facilities.
The use of power devices, such as Uninterruptible Power Supplies (UPS), to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads in a data center rack, such as computer systems and other data processing systems, is known. Known uninterruptible power supplies include on-line UPS's, off-line UPS's, line interactive UPS's, as well as others. On-line UPS's provide conditioned AC power as well as back-up AC power upon interruption of a primary source of AC power. Off-line UPS's typically do not provide conditioning of input AC power, but do provide back-up AC power upon interruption of the primary AC power source. Line interactive UPS's are similar to off-line UPS's in that they switch to battery power when a blackout occurs but also typically include a multi-tap transformer for regulating the output voltage provided by the UPS.